dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue (Origins)
This page will reveal the various endings that occur in the epilogue of Dragon Age: Origins. The Warden *The Warden can sacrifice him- or herself. *The Warden can become King or Queen if he or she is from the Human Noble origin. (Male will require marriage to Anora, Female will require marriage to Alistair.) *The Warden can choose to continue their adventures for a time, before returning to Ferelden. *The Warden can decide to help the Wardens rebuild their strength in Ferelden. *The Warden can become a Paragon to the dwarves, regardless of origin. *The Warden can decide to attempt to track Morrigan down. *The Warden can become a Bann representing the Alienage Elves if he or she is from the Alienage Elf origin. *The Warden can stay at court and be named a Chancellor. *The Warden can travel with Sten to the Qunari homeland. Companions Outcomes are not only dependent on the choices the Warden makes during the course of the game, but also dependent on the approval ratings of his/her companions at game's end. (for example, Shale will return to Orzammar to fight the Darkspawn if her approval rating is at "Warm", but she will travel to Tevinter with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality if her approval rating is at "Friendly") Alistair *Alistair can become King without any Queen. *Alistair can become King with Anora as his Queen. *If this does occur, and you have been romancing Alistair but your character is not the female Human Noble, then through a series of choices your character can become his "consort" and continue the relationship. (Unconfirmed). *Alistair can become King with the female Human Noble Warden as his Queen - or his Princess-Consort as it called in the Epilogue. *Alistair might choose to follow The Warden around on their next adventures, or help them rebuild the Grey Wardens. (If you choose Morrigan's offer that is, and do not nominate Alistair to be king during the Landsmeet.) *Alistair, if Anora is made Queen, Loghain is allowed to live, and you convince Anora to spare his life, leaves the Grey Wardens and is last seen hiring a ship to leave Denerim. A short rebellion borrowing his name occurs a year later but no evidence is found linking it to him. A haggard drunk somewhat matching Alistair's description eventually surfaces at a tavern claiming to have once been a Grey Warden and a prince. *Alistair may sacrifice himself to kill the Archdemon. Leliana *Leliana might go back to Orlais to seek out Marjolaine. *Leliana might travel together with the Grey Warden. *Leliana, if romanced, will elect to remain at the side of her love in case he/she should choose to settle in Denerim. *Leliana, if romanced, will return with her love to the Grey Wardens to help rebuild the order if he/she should choose to do so, after which they join together in an effort to uncover the darkspawns' remaining secrets. *Leliana, if romanced, will fall apart from grief if The Warden sacrifices him- or herself in the final battle. She will claim that the Maker has spoken to her again and told her she will finally be reunited with her passed away love. *Leliana, if romanced and broken-up with, will grieve if the Warden makes the Ultimate Sacrifice. She becomes a figure in the courts for a time, writing a grand ballad of the Warden but gives only one performance of it before disappearing. *Leliana might aid the Chantry in leading an expedition to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. *Leliana dies at the hand of The Warden if she is present in the party after destroying the Ashes of Andraste, if not present, she abandons the Warden soon after. (Depending on choices in dialogue with Genitivi after defiling the urn (Blame Reavers) and how you respond when approached about it to Leliana back at camp, she can be persuaded/deceived away from leaving.) *Leliana dies at Lothering if she never meets The Warden. Morrigan *Morrigan was last seen traveling the Frostback Mountains, possibly with child. *If The Warden has romanced Morrigan and in possession of her ring he can sense her and her regret through the ring. *Morrigan can disappear and a woman of her description becomes an advisor to the royal court of Orlais. *Morrigan can be killed by Flemeth if Flemeth was spared by The Warden. Oghren *Oghren can decide to stay topside and continue wandering the world. *Oghren can also become the first dwarven general of the king's forces, if Alistair is declared king. *Oghren can decide to go in search of Felsi and settle down. *Oghren can decide to remain on the surface but becomes a drunken and sometimes dangerous nuisance Shale *Shale might go to the Tevinter Imperium with Wynne to seek a way to regain her mortality. *Shale might decide to travel the world, not knowing where she will go. However, pigeon populations will drop dramatically along the coastline if this is the case. *Shale might join the dwarves in the Deep Roads squishing darkspawn, which she compares unfavorably to pigeons *Shale might stay in Denerim alongside The Warden. *Shale leaves the court, refusing all rewards, later rumors abound of an angry dwarven woman in the north who hunts pigeons *Shale might exist as a statue if The Warden was not interested in activating it. *Shale abandons the Warden if he choses to preserve the Anvil of the Void and is present without being lied to about it. Sten *Sten can return to his homeland. *Sten dies in Lothering if he is not saved by The Warden before Lothering's destruction *Sten returns to his homeland and later invades Fereldon with an army Wynne *Wynne might follow Shale on her quest to regain her mortality. *Wynne can accept a position as a court advisor/mage. *Wynne can choose to spend the remainder of her days traveling, seeking to do what good she can with the time she has left. *Wynne can die if killed by The Warden at the Circle of Magi. *Wynne can be killed if she is in the party, should The Warden choose to destroy the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Zevran *If Zevran has been pursued as a romance option and you obtained Zervan's ring, the epilogue will say that he decided to stay in Ferelden with his beloved. *Zevran (as a friend) can remain in Denerim with you should you decide to settle there and ask him to stay. He suggests the Crows can "bring it on" as you will be there to deal with them. *Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. *Zevran may continue to travel alone for a time if the Grey Warden decides to stay in Denerim. *Zevran dies if the Warden chooses to kill him or betrays the Warden in a Denerim side-quest *If the player dies killing the archdemon, Zevran returns to Antiva and become leader of the Crows. *Zevran can die if killed by The Warden after surviving his failed ambush on the Warden. *Zevran may help train Gray Wardens without ever going through the Joining. Other Characters and Events Alienage *Alistair might grant the City Elves a place in the council. *Anora might ease the restrictions placed upon the City Elves for a time, but a food riot not long after forces her to come down hard on the people of the Alienage. This causes more distrust to brew between the people in the Alienage and their human counterparts. *Shianni might become the next village elder. While she will often get into trouble with the authorities for her outspoken way of doing things, she will prove to be an asset to her community. Arl Eamon *Arl Eamon will stay on as an advisor to Alistair if Alistair is made king. Eamon eventually abdicates his arling of Redcliffe in favor of Bann Teagan, to the approval of the townspeople. Should the Warden also give Kaitlyn enough compensation for her grandfather's sword, she will eventually meet Bann Teagan and the two will marry. *Arl Eamon returns to Redcliffe and restores it to its former glory, should Alistair not become king or marry Anora. Anora *Anora weds Alistair; becoming a skilled governor, concerning herself with matters of court and law, while Alistair traveled making personal appearances to commoners, delighting them to no end. *Anora weds The Warden; establishing many trade contracts with surrounding countries, and together with The Warden begins what would have been a new golden age for Ferelden if they didn't spend so much time fighting for control. *Anora weds The Warden who made the final sacrifice; becoming a skilled governor but never remarries due to her exceptional standard for a groom compared to her father, not The Warden. *Anora weds no one and rules alone; becoming a skilled governor but she never remarries due to the exceptional standard she sets for a potential groom. *Anora, if Alistair is made king and she does not willingly abdicate the throne to him, is imprisoned in the tower to avoid a rebellion (at Alistair's request as he does not want her executed—a measure of mercy an appreciative Anora admits she would not have shown were the roles reversed). Ashes of Andraste *If The Warden allows Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, but does not kill the High Dragon, the Urn disappears without a trace and falls into myth once more. *If The Warden allows Brother Genitivi to mount an expedition to the Urn, and kills the High Dragon, the temple becomes a mecca for pilgrims. *Brother Genetivi announces discovery of the Ashes, drawing enormous attention from scholars. Expeditions to the ruins found nothing, several years later, his work is declared fiction and he commits suicide. The Dragon appears by winter, rampaging across the countryside, rumors are heard of it being worshiped as Andraste by cultists, efforts to find the lair or the ashes ultimately fail as the cultists rapidly gain converts. *The Dragon may tire of expeditions looking for the Urn and go on a rampage that destroys it. Circle of Magi *If The Warden is not a mage, who completes the Broken Circle quest and sides with the mages'': "Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been."'' *A Mage Warden can ask (When King Alistair asks him or her) for more freedom for the Circle of Magi. King Alistair agrees to this request. *Cullen might go insane after Uldred's attempt to overthrow the circle, resulting in him slaying several mages before escaping the tower. He becomes a wandering madman, hunting mages wherever he can. Darkspawn *The darkspawn fall back to the Deep Roads where they plague the dwarven kingdoms once more, but leave the surface world alone for some time. *Depending on your choices Shale may or may not return to the Deep Roads to help the dwarves fight against the darkspawn. *Even though the horde of darkspawn are dispersed after the Archdemon's defeat, the strongest among them may reorganize into roving war bands, preying upon the land and each other. Some even make it as far as Orlais before they are eventually defeated (albeit with great difficulty). *If The Dwarf Warden asks for human military aid as their boon, the combined human and Dwarven armies will reclaim many Thaigs and push the Darkspawn back to the Dead Trenches. Loghain *Loghain might have been killed in the Landsmeet, either at the hands of Alistair or The Warden. *Loghain might have sacrificed himself killing the Archdemon. A statue of him is built in his honor. *If Loghain is conscripted but survives the final battle, then he becomes a major recruiter for the Grey Wardens before eventually venturing into the Deep Roads to die fighting the darkspawn. Orzammar *If Harrowmont becomes king, he further isolates Orzammar from the surface world. Harrowmont will eventually die - suggested he could not handle it anymore, or was poisoned. *If you destroyed the Anvil of the Void, a group of Dwarves will try to recreate it from the remains. The first golem they create goes berserk, and further research is banned. *Siding with Harrowmont and recovering the Anvil will also lead to a decline. Harrowmont will discourage trade with the surface leading to further isolation, in addition after Harrowmont refuses Branka more volunteers for the Anvil she will begin raiding the surface world for the needed ingredients. Eventually the surface world will retaliate and some of Orzammar's tunnels will collapses in a battle - cutting off all access to the surface. *Siding with Harrowmont while playing the Dwarf Noble origin will result in Harrowmont selecting the Warden as his heir, resulting in the arguably the "least negative" Harrowmont successions. *Siding with Bhelen and destroying the Anvil will cause Orzammar to come into a new age of prosperity. Bhelen strengthens Orzammar's ties with the surface world. He also grants casteless greater rights and privileges in exchange for fighting the darkspawn. This policy allows Orzammar to reclaim lost territory, but upsets the noble and warrior castes. After several failed assassinations, he dissolves the Assembly and rules alone. *If you helped Brother Burkel near the Tapster's and convinced the Shaper to grant him the right to preach his sermon's to others, he will end up converting quite a few souls to the Chantry. The majority of the rigid dwarven populace will not react well to this, and Burkel is killed while resisting arrest. With his death, the Chantry itself will then consider leading an Exalted March on the dwarves to avenge this perceived slight upon their religion. It is unknown if they ever do go through with this however, as it is only suggested during the ending credits. *If you help Dagna join the Circle of Magi, she will later author a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gains a great deal of attention and inspires mages from other parts of Thedas to establish a new circle in Orzammar itself, one that has ready access to dwarven lyrium... and lies outside the chantry's power completely. The willingness of Orzammar to harbor Apostates sparks outrage that begins whispers that the Divine is contemplating a new Exalted march. Werewolves * If The Warden killed the Dalish the werewolves will be respected for a while due to their part in stopping the blight. However as time passes they fail to completely suppress their violent instincts and eventually attack nearby human settlements leading to the humans gathering in force to finally wipe them out for good. But when said armies march all they find are abandoned camps. * The Werewolves might have been killed by The Warden. * The Werewolves might have been cured by The Warden and returned to Human civilization. Dalish *The Dalish might have been killed by the Werewolves and The Warden. *If The Warden saves the Dalish they will become more respected due to their part in the final battle and their connection with humans will steadily improve, but tensions will eventually rise again. Lanaya, the new Keeper, will be instrumental in maintaining the peace between the humans and the Dalish. *The Dalish may be given officially their own lands near Ostagar. (depends on who will rule Fereldan, needs confirmation) *If Dalish, the Warden may request land be granted to his/her people which although good to start with, old conflicts are noted to slowly rise again. Category:Walkthroughs